Evanescence
by Slayer3
Summary: Death takes one life, but brings two closer together.


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Evanescence

Summary: Death takes one life, but brings two closer together.

Flavor: Angst/Romance

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Pam, S.P.E, J. M Lawton own VIP.

S/U: Evanescence "Bring me to life"

A/N: Since I couldn't finish Prayer, after revamping it two times, I decided to try one more time. Im using a completely different song, and Im gong in a different direction. This is going to be a fic more along the lines of Don't Speak...I hope you all like it...

  
  
  
  
  
  


Nikki never felt so helpless in her life. She tried to keep her feelings from showing on her face. But even she couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. There she sat in a lonely, cold hospital lobby waiting for the doctor to come out and say what exactly had taken the life of her grandfather. For in an instant her entire world came crashing down. Emotions could not describe the utter horror and shock when she found the lifeless body of the one who meant the most to her in the whole world laying still on the floor of his home...

  
  


"Grampa?"

  
  


Nikki was sure he was there, she has just spoken to him a few minutes earlier. Maybe he's upstairs she thought for a moment, then she made her way up a long spiral staircase... She slowly opened the door to his bedroom, what she saw would be forever etched in her mind...

  
  


"Gramps, What are you doing?" She said trying to get a response out of him, but to no avail... At that moment she realized that something was horribly wrong. And she frantically ran down the stairs to call for an ambulance...The paramedics arrived and they said that they did all that they could do, but nothing more could be done. Then they mentioned something about the coroner coming and something about not disturbing the body...Now here she was sitting alone in hospital lobby lost in pain and anguish over the fact that her entire world was gone in an instant.

  
  
  
  


**************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Over two weeks had passed since that fateful day when Nikki's world fell completely apart. Since that time sympathies had been expressed, and condolences spoken, but nothing could take away the pain that still cut at her like a knife. Her friends had done everything they could do to try and ease her pain, and make her feel better. But she didn't want to feel better, she put on a facade that everything was okay, and that she was fine. She didn't want anymore time off of work, she didn't want anymore sympathy and condolence cards. She was sick and tired of everyone telling her that its going to be okay. She knew that it wasn't. It was never going to be okay. To her it seemed that life took a lot of pleasure in taking the life of everyone she ever loved...Nikki was mad, she was mad at life, mad at everything. But she never showed her emotions, to anyone, not even her friends. She felt that they wouldn't understand what she was going through. She managed to fool most of them. Except one. Johnny, he saw through her facade, to the pain that was underneath. He knew her better she knew herself. It seemed that he always wanted to talk to her, to allow her to vent her feelings, whatever they were, but she wouldn't allow herself to be seen as vulnerable. Not in front of him anyway. In private she would cry until no more tears could fall.. She would spend hours and hours trying to soothe her pain by blowing things up, or target practice.. None of those things held much meaning to her anymore. It wasn't like she didn't like to do those things, it just seemed empty. She didn't get the same feeling, that she got before. Before her world was turned upside...

  
  


Now she stands in front yet another gravestone of another loved one that death chose to take from her. All the emotions, all the anger she felt came pouring out, not in an outburst of speech, but an outburst of song. The words of the song, would express just how alone and dead she felt to the rest of the world....She opened her mouth, and out came this song:

  
  
  
  


How can you see into my eyes 

Like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become soo numb

Without a soul

My spirits sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

  
  
  
  


Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

  
  
  
  


Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me

Make me real

Bring me to life

  
  
  
  


Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Bring me to life

  
  


Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead

  
  


As if on cue another voice joined in the song of her heart, it was Johnny standing right next to her:

  
  


All of this sight

I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark

but you were there in front of me

  
  
  
  


I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything

  
  


Without a thought

Without a voice

Without a soul

  
  


Don't let me die here

  
  


There must be something wrong

  
  


Bring me to life

  
  
  
  


As they sang, he put his arms around her to let her know, that he was there for her, and that she wasn't alone... They sang the final chorus with the strength that they now shared....

  
  
  
  


Wake me up inside

(I cant wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(Cant wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

  
  
  
  
  
  


*********************************************************************

  
  



End file.
